In the related art, as a method of reducing noise in video signals, a method has been proposed in which generated noise levels are modeled, noise levels generated in input video signals are estimated on the basis of the noise model, and then noise reduction processing is performed. For example, in Patent Literature 1, a method is proposed in which a noise level is calculated on the basis of input video signals and a reference noise model.